Music competition
'Music Competition' 'Premise' There is a huge music competition going on for musicians of renown. Ivellios Presley can join because of this amazing performance at Tema's Rest. 'NPC participants' * JUDGE Simon Cowgood (human, black hair, overly tight white shirt and blue pants) * Stung and the City Watch (Don't sit so far from me) * Airships! (Stone mudcrab!) *Kenneth Logger (Long road to the dangerous place) 'Rules' * 150gp buy in. * Possibly use this rulesheet. Or use the below stuff.. ONE on ONE duels A player can incite a 1v1 duel. The contestants both start with 20 hit points -- it should be noted that these are separate from their physical health and no injury is sustained in the duel -- and their AC is equal to 10 + their Charisma modifier. The winner of the duel is whoever reduces their opponent’s HP to zero first. *'Melody'. Make an attack roll using Dexterity (representing timing and precision) - and applying your proficiency bonus if you are proficient in the instrument you are using - against the opponent’s AC. On a hit, they take damage equal to 1d6 + your Dexterity modifier. * Harmony. If you are equipped with two instruments that can be played simultaneously, such as a lute and your singing voice, you can make one attack with each, as per the melody action. However, both of these attacks have disadvantage. * Chorus. You play a simple, resounding motif that deals no damage to your opponent but restores your will to fight. You regain 1d4 hit points. * Re-tune. You quickly recalibrate your instrument. You have advantage on the next two attack rolls you make with it. * Distract. You play a discordant mess to confuse your opponent. Their next two attacks have disadvantage. * Cast a Spell. You cast a spell. Contestants in a duel are immune to all damage from spells cast by their opponent, except for psychic and thunder damage. BATTLE OF THE BANDS Band size : 3 6 rounds. Band with the highest performance score at the end wins Main performer makes the rolls Members 2 and 3 can make assistance rolls to lessen the DC for the performer. Failures can potentially increase the DC depending on how bad the failure was Example moves for performer (any performance based skill can be used) * DC 10 / Play music (+5 audience mood) +1 to next round difficulty * DC 13 / Play music (+10 audience mood) +2 to next round difficulty * DC 16 / Play music (+15 audience mood) +3 to next round difficulty * DC 19 / Play music (+20 audience mood) +4 to next round difficulty * DC 21 / Play music (+25 audience mood) +5 to next round difficulty Example moves for band members (lessen DC by 1. Crit lowers by 2. Failure by 1. Crit fail by 2) DC is 16 * Instrument Smash. Strength check * Breakdance. Strength (Athletics) check * Stage Dive. Dexterity (Acrobatics) check * Killer Solo. Dexterity (Instrument) check * Cut Shapes. Dexterity (Performance) check * Instant Costume Change. Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) check * Breathe Fire. Constitution (Arcana) check * Improvise! Wisdom check * Audience Participation. Charisma (Persuasion) check 'Location' * Tater Salad 'Rewards' * Play a private party for Baron Jonas Blackwulf (potentially) * Canaith Mandolin (DMG 176)